


Come and Save me Tonight

by hidefan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel está completamente solo y ver a Dean después de todo lo que pasó no es lo que necesita. Dean/Cas, quinta temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Save me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Subiendo algunos fics antiguos. Escrito en julio de 2010, después del final de la quinta temporada.  
> El título es por la canción "Angel" de Aerosmith.

Durante siglos, Castiel se había dedicado a observar a los humanos, la raza favorita de su padre, con mucha curiosidad, una de las pocas emociones que les eran permitidas a ellos los ángeles. A Castiel los humanos le parecían fascinantes; siempre tan complicados e imprevisibles, a menudo se preguntaba cómo sería tener los mismos sentimientos que ellos, sumergirse en ese mar de sensaciones, de risas, de lágrimas, de colores.  
  
Sus hermanos no comprendían cómo podía sentir tanta fascinación por una raza claramente inferior que solo servía para destruir y corromper, pero Castiel siempre vio más allá, vio la bondad en los corazones de muchos de ellos, sus ganas de vivir, de crear, de compartir, y nunca dudó que las preferencias de su padre no fueran justificadas.  
  
Observarlos de lejos era lo único que podía hacer desde el cielo, y siempre vivió con la idea de que nunca podría caminar entre ellos o conocerlos mejor.   
  
Y entonces llegó Dean.  
  
Dean Winchester. Todo lo que siempre le había fascinado de los seres humanos, aglutinado en una única persona. Dean era obstinado, tenaz, malhablado, leal. Tenía una gran capacidad de sacrificio y Castiel estaba convencido de que no había nadie en el mundo más capaz que él para detener el Apocalipsis.  
  
Para el ángel fue un gran honor ser escogido para la importante misión de sacar a Dean del infierno y ser su guardián. Caminar entre los seres humanos, por fin, constituía una gran responsabilidad y por ello estaba dispuesto a esforzarse y hacer el mejor trabajo posible, sin ser consciente, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, de la influencia que Dean Winchester ejercía en él.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, se había encariñado del humano mucho más de lo que se les permitía a los ángeles. Conocer a Dean le cambió a tantos niveles y le surgieron tantas dudas sobre lo que hasta el momento pensaba que era lo correcto que ya no sabía qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Eso le trajo problemas con sus superiores; fue degradado a un puesto inferior, cosa que no sirvió para cambiar su actitud hacia Dean. Tras eso fue duramente castigado, cosa que sí pareció funcionar… Hasta que Dean le miró con sus suplicantes ojos verdes y le pidió que le llevara con Sam, le dijo que estar a su lado era lo correcto, y que si había algo por lo que valía la pena morir…   
  
Si había algo por lo que valía la pena morir, era por Dean Winchester. Todas las creencias que durante milenios había considerado como incuestionables de repente dejaron de tener importancia y la perspectiva de perder a Dean le pareció mucho más terrorífica que cualquier castigo que se le pudiera imponer después de su rebeldía.  
  
Lo hizo. Se rebeló. Lo sacrificó todo por Dean. Durante su breve estancia en la tierra, junto a su humano, había empezado a desarrollar algunas emociones. Había sentido compasión, había sentido celos, había sentido enfado, tristeza, decepción, miedo, confusión. En la cocina de Chuck Shurley, después de mandar a Dean con Sam, esperando la muerte a manos de los arcángeles, Castiel se sintió genuinamente vivo por primera vez en toda su existencia, y por fin entendió ese concepto que desde el cielo siempre le había parecido tan abstracto: amor.  
  
Moría en paz, feliz de haber podido tener el privilegio de experimentar algo semejante.  
  
  
Todo fue muy diferente al volver a la vida. Que volviera a estar vivo significaba que su padre le había perdonado, pero ahora era un ángel rebelde, sus hermanos se habían convertido en sus enemigos y Dean y su hermano eran lo único que le quedaba.   
  
Sin el alma de Jimmy compartiendo su cuerpo, sentía las emociones mucho más intensamente que antes. Sintió mucha rabia al saber que Dean y Sam no habían podido detener el Apocalipsis, pero pese a ello, seguía teniendo fe en el humano por el que había sacrificado todo en cuanto creía. Y poder contar con él era un alivio. Seguía sin entender sus referencias a películas ni su empeño en conseguir que se acostara con mujeres, pero Dean le trataba como un amigo y eso le ayudaba en no tener tanto miedo a su nueva situación.  
  
Eso fue hasta que el Apocalipsis empezó a hacer mella en todos ellos. Dean se fue encerrando cada vez más en sí mismo, planteándose seriamente la posibilidad de abandonar toda esperanza y convertirse en el envase de Michael. Castiel sintió un profundo dolor porque no entendía que Dean, su Dean, fuera capaz de hacer algo así. ¿Acaso no importaba todo lo que el ángel había sacrificado por él para evitar que eso pasara?  
  
Al parecer, no, no importaba. Dean recapacitó, pero se había distanciado tanto que pasó a tratarle cada vez con más indiferencia. Castiel realmente había creído que pasara lo que pasara podría contar con el apoyo de Dean, pero de alguna manera el abismo que había entre ellos se había hecho tan grande que era insalvable.  
  
Castiel acabó encontrándose en la peor situación posible. Había traicionado a los suyos, había perdido la fe en su padre, había perdido casi todos sus poderes y la única vez que intentó buscar consuelo en alguien, recibió como respuesta que no tenía motivos para quejarse porque había gente que estaba peor.  
  
Estaba completamente solo, perdido en ese mundo que siempre le había parecido tan maravilloso y que ahora le daba la espalda.  
  
  
La segunda vez que murió también lo hizo en paz. Seguía queriendo a Dean y por eso no le importó dar su vida por él de nuevo. No querría morir de otra manera, y además poder poner fin a todo resultó un enorme alivio.  
  
Desgraciadamente su padre le devolvió la vida otra vez. Castiel no lo entendió. En la otra ocasión todavía le quedaba algo por lo que luchar, pero este vez ya lo había perdido todo. ¿Por qué quería alargar su sufrimiento? ¿Era ese el castigo por su traición, sufrir eternamente?   
  
Estaba en el salón de Chuck Shurley. El profeta estaba muy cambiado, ya no llevaba ese aspecto desaliñado que era habitual en él, sino que vestía una prístina camisa blanca y de su cuerpo emanaba una familiar luz. Castiel se arrodilló frente a él, consternado.  
  
—¿Padre? —le preguntó, esperando poder hallar alguna respuesta.  
  
—No soy tu padre, pero me manda un mensaje para ti —le dijo Chuck, sonriendo tristemente e indicándole que se levantara. Castiel se puso en pie, agradecido de que, después de todo, su padre no le hubiera olvidado, su padre siguiera ahí—. «Has servido bien, hijo mío, y por ello, tendrás mi gratitud eterna. Nada me gustaría más que tu regreso al Cielo, tu hogar, que ahora más que nunca necesita un nuevo orden. Pero me temo que tu vida correría demasiado peligro puesto que ninguno de tus hermanos podrá perdonar que te volvieras contra ellos, que acabaras con la vida de muchos de los tuyos y te pusieras del lado de aquel que osó rebelarse contra Michael y de su hermano, el contenedor del Diablo.»  
  
Por supuesto. Por mucho que creyera estar haciendo lo correcto y siguiendo los deseos de su padre, su traición había sido demasiado grande. El Cielo, su hogar, el lugar en el que había vivido durante milenios, observando a la humanidad, ya no sería más que un recuerdo lejano. Jamás podría volver allí.  
  
—¿Por qué he regresado a la vida? —le preguntó, sin estar muy seguro de si su padre realmente estaba hablando con él o Chuck simplemente le estaba recitando un mensaje como si se hubiera grabado en un contestador automático. Chuck se quedó unos segundos en silencio, escuchando, y asintiendo levemente, repitió las palabras que le habían sido transmitidas.  
  
—«De toda mi descendencia, Castiel, tú has sido el que más fielmente ha luchado en mi nombre, incluso cuando perdiste la fe en mí una parte de ti siempre supo que yo nunca podría abandonaros a vosotros, mis queridos hijos. Es por ello que te devuelvo a la vida y te doy lo que siempre deseaste mientras estabas en el Cielo, ser uno de ellos.»  
  
—Pero… —intentó replicar que ya no quería ser uno de ellos, solo quería volver a ser el ángel que era antes de bajar al infierno, el ángel que no entendía de emociones humanas y que todo lo veía como algo extraño e incomprensible. Chuck siguió hablando.  
  
—«Serás un ángel hasta que termine este día. Utiliza tu poder para sanar al Winchester que todavía sigue en la Tierra y a su amigo. Cuando llegue la noche, serás humano. Utiliza bien tu tiempo, amado hijo, y cuando llegue tu hora, te prometo que tu alma estará en paz y a salvo para el resto de la eternidad.»  
  
Sin darle opción a decir nada más, la luz que rodeaba al profeta se apagó y este cayó pesadamente sobre su silla, respirando con dificultad. Con el fin del Apocalipsis, Castiel sabía que el trabajo de Chuck estaba a punto de terminar. Él sí que podría ir al Cielo que el ángel acababa de perder para siempre.  
  
—Lo siento —le dijo Chuck, compasivamente.  
  
—No es culpa tuya —contestó Castiel, antes de desaparecer de su vista.  
  
Encontró a Dean de rodillas, mirando el suelo que se había tragado a su hermano, destrozado tanto por fuera como por dentro. Castiel solo tenía que poner dos dedos en su frente para que su hermoso rostro volviera a la normalidad, y así lo hizo.   
  
Dios le había devuelto su estatus de ángel temporalmente, pero le había mantenido todas las emociones humanas que había aprendido en los últimos meses. Se sintió impotente por no poder borrar el dolor interno de Dean tan fácilmente como había hecho con el dolor físico. Lo único que de verdad había querido con tanta intensidad que le había llevado hasta ese punto había sido ayudar a Dean. Y cuando Dean más lo había necesitado, no había podido hacerlo. Dean jamás le dejó acercarse lo suficiente.  
  
—¿Cas? ¿Eres Dios? —le preguntó Dean, anhelante. Castiel no necesitaba leer sus pensamientos para saber que lo que de verdad le estaba diciendo era «¿Cas? ¿Puedes devolverme a Sam?». No esperaba otra cosa de Dean. Ya no.  
  
—Es un bonito cumplido, pero no. Aunque sí que creo que él me trajo de vuelta. —Omitió que había hablado con él porque no quería crearle falsas esperanzas a Dean de que también pudiera comunicarse con él para pedirle la vuelta de su hermano. Se dio la vuelta, añorando los tiempos en los que su rostro era tan inexpresivo que nadie podía leer nada en él. Ahora tenía que hacer muchos esfuerzos para fingir que volvía a ser el que un día fue—. Nuevo y mejorado —añadió sarcásticamente.   
  
Esperó que devolverle la vida a Bobby fuera un mínimo consuelo para Dean.   
  
  
Condujeron en silencio durante horas. Dean perdido en sus pensamientos, Castiel tratando de no pensar en lo inevitable. Podría haberse ido después de curar a Dean. Podría haberse marchado sin mirar atrás, pero no había podido hacerlo. Necesitaba estar con Dean un poco más antes de decirle adiós.  
  
—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —le preguntó Dean, más por romper ese silencio asfixiante que por interés.  
  
Lo que de verdad deseaba decirle es que no lo sabía, que no tenía a dónde ir, ni a nadie a quien pedir ayuda. Deseaba pedirle que le dejara quedarse a su lado.  
  
—Volver al Cielo, supongo —mintió en su lugar.   
  
—¿Al cielo?  
  
—Con Michael en el infierno estoy seguro de que allá arriba es anarquía total.   
  
—¿Y entonces qué, eres el nuevo sheriff de la ciudad?  
  
—Eso me gustaría, sí —respondió sinceramente. Sería una bonita manera de intentar pagar por sus pecados, arreglar el desaguisado que debía haber allí arriba. Lástima que no fuera verdad—. Supongo que eso es lo que soy.  
  
Pensó que sería mejor que Dean le recordara así. Como alguien que se marchaba para hacer algo importante, no como un juguete roto que lo había sacrificado todo y no había recibido nada a cambio.   
  
A lo que Dean le dijo que había vuelto a convertirse en la zorra de Dios.   
  
Era injusto. Nada de lo que hiciera era suficiente para Dean. Ni siquiera dar su vida por él dos veces le había valido para ganarse su respeto.  
  
Cualquier tipo de despedida que hubiera querido tener con Dean, se quedó en el olvido cuando Dean estalló en cólera una vez más. Le echó en cara que Dios le hubiera resucitado a él y no a Sam. Por supuesto en su última conversación con Dean tenía que recordarle que jamás le había importado y que si no podía ayudarle a traer de vuelta a Sam entonces no servía para nada.  
  
Ya se había resignado de un tiempo a esta parte, pero eso no hacía que doliera menos.  
  
—Tienes lo que pediste, Dean. No el paraíso, ni el infierno, sino más de lo mismo. Lo digo en serio, Dean. ¿Qué prefieres tener, paz, o libertad? —dijo, y desapareció, sin esperar a que Dean le respondiera.  
  
Se sintió mal porque a pesar de todo seguía queriendo lo mejor para Dean. Pero Dean se había quedado solo porque él mismo había apartado de su vida a todo aquel que decidiera preocuparse por él y tratar de hacer su carga más llevadera.   
  
Lo había intentado. Lo había hecho lo mejor que había sabido. Lo había dado todo por él. Y había fallado. Había fallado a su padre, había fallado a sus hermanos, había fallado a Dean que ahora sufría más que nunca. Y tendría toda una vida como mortal para odiarse a sí mismo por ello.  
  
  
Era casi medianoche. Se tumbó en la tierra húmeda y todavía algo revuelta, justo en el lugar en el que Dean salió al mundo de los vivos cuando él mismo lo sacó del infierno. Cuando todavía era un ángel que creía en lo que hacía y tenía fe en que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Cuántas esperanzas, cuantos sueños rotos en tan solo unos pocos meses.  
  
Contempló el cielo estrellado, preguntándose quién se haría cargo de todo ahora. ¿Raphael? ¿Quizá su padre hubiera resucitado a Gabriel también? El nuevo sheriff en la ciudad. Probablemente le hubiera gustado serlo.  
  
Sintió evaporarse su gracia, lentamente, hasta que no quedó más que humanidad en ese cuerpo que había pedido prestado y que al final le había acabado perteneciendo. Amargamente, pensó que lo peor de todo es que ahora creía entender mejor a Dean. Dean había dedicado toda su vida a proteger a los demás sin pensar ni una sola vez en su propia felicidad. Por eso siempre se había sentido tan vacío por dentro, un vacío que no había hecho más que crecer y crecer hasta que casi le había convertido en un muerto en vida.  
  
Castiel notaba ese vacío en la boca de su estómago, y sabía que, como le pasó a Dean, crecería y crecería hasta que ya nada tuviera importancia. Casi deseó que llegara ya ese momento.  
  
La humedad en sus mejillas le pareció extrañamente reconfortante.   
  
  
Ahora que lo de ser humano ya no tenía vuelta atrás, tenía que buscar algún plan para seguir adelante con su vida. En un principio su plan no iba más allá de quedarse allí acurrucado hasta morir, pero tuvo que descartar esa idea cuando la luz del alba le despertó y sus tripas protestaron por la falta de alimento.  
  
Resignado, se puso en pie y se sacudió la tierra de encima. Después de encontrar algo para comer, tendría que buscar ropa nueva ahora que ya no podía adecentarla mágicamente como antes.  
  
Por suerte para él, la tienda de ultramarinos en la que intentó hablar con Dean por primera vez volvía a estar abierta, y le quedaban algunos billetes arrugados en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, del dinero que le había mandado Bobby cuando estuvo en el hospital.  
  
Fue precisamente allí donde encontró la respuesta a su duda de qué iba a hacer con el resto de su vida. El dependiente comentó distraídamente que unos extraños sucesos estaban teniendo lugar en el pueblo de al lado y que algunos de sus habitantes habían empezado a hablar de fantasmas. Castiel tuvo claro en ese momento que iba a convertirse en cazador.  
  
Tenía lógica; no es que supiera hacer muchas más cosas, y había pasado el suficiente tiempo con los hermanos Winchester y con Bobby Singer como para saber arreglárselas en ese campo.  
  
Como buen humano que ahora era, no le costó adaptarse y en muy poco tiempo ya era un cazador bastante decente. Le gustaba serlo; ayudar a la gente le hacía sentir que estaba haciendo algo útil con su vida, y tras el Apocalipsis había todavía tanto por limpiar que trabajo no le faltaba. Y que hubiera trabajo significaba que tenía menos tiempo para pensar, porque pensar en algo que no fuera el suceso en el que estuviera inmerso le resultaba casi insoportable.  
  
Normalmente era cuidadoso cuando se trataba de perseguir y terminar con criaturas. Lo que más le había costado a la hora de adaptarse era acostumbrarse a no utilizar sus poderes, algo que le había valido alguna que otra aparatosa herida. Sin embargo, a menudo esas heridas eran bienvenidas ya que le aliviaban momentáneamente; el dolor físico le distraía del dolor psicológico.  
  
Cuando el trabajo no era suficiente, el alcohol también le servía de gran ayuda para abstraerse. Y con el tiempo, descubrió que el sexo también le ayudaba en ese propósito.  
  
La primera vez, un joven se le acercó en un bar y le dijo que tenía los ojos más bonitos que hubiera visto nunca y que se había propuesto borrar la tristeza que se reflejaba en ellos. Castiel había sido humano el suficiente tiempo como para saber las intenciones de aquel desconocido. Llevaba unas cuantas copas encima, se sentía solo y el chico no estaba mal, así que aceptó irse con él. La experiencia no fue increíble, pero si lo suficientemente placentera como para repetirla. Hombres, mujeres… Le daba igual mientras le proporcionaran unas horas de placer físico y de ansiada compañía.  
  
  
El tipo de aquella noche se llamaba Mike y era camionero. Le había conocido diez minutos antes, cuando Mike le había invitado a una cerveza y no había hecho mucho para disimular su mirada lasciva. Había sido un día muy largo. Acababa de cargarse a un hombre lobo al que llevaba persiguiendo días, pero había llegado tarde y no había podido salvar a su última víctima, una adolescente. Eran los contras de su profesión, sabía que era imposible que pudiera salvar a todo el mundo, pero siempre le acababa afectando, no podía evitarlo.  
  
Mike estaba allí y ofrecía la distracción que necesitaba, motivo por el que ahora se estaban comiendo la boca en el baño del bar. Sin perder más tiempo, Castiel llevó sus manos al cinturón del otro hombre. Los pantalones de este empezaron a vibrar.   
  
—Mierda —exclamó Mike, sacándose el móvil del bolsillo—. Es mi mujer. Joder, tengo que cogerlo. No te vayas muy lejos que no tardo nada.  
  
Mike salió como una exhalación del baño y Castiel soltó un suspiro. Un tío casado. Qué bajo había caído. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera le importaba.  
  
Decidió beberse otra cerveza mientras esperaba. Encaminándose a la barra, echó un vistazo a la entrada para ver si Mike estaba a la vista y se quedó de piedra cuando vio quién acababa de entrar a aquel bar. Dean Winchester. Y oh, Sam Winchester, si la vista no le traicionaba. No podía oír de qué estaban hablando, solo veía que los dos estaban sonriendo y que parecían bastante relajados. Pasados unos segundos, Sam le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su hermano y salió del bar. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Dean se giró y sus miradas se encontraron.   
  
Era demasiado tarde para fingir que no le había visto. Dean se acercó a él, su expresión de incredulidad transformándose en una enorme sonrisa a medida que acortaba la distancia entre los dos. Castiel se quedó plantado, totalmente paralizado. No tenía de idea de qué iba a decirle.  
  
—¿Cas? —dijo Dean cuando por fin estuvo a su altura—. Eres tú, ¿verdad?  
  
—Hola, Dean —contestó con nerviosismo.  
  
—¡Tío, cuánto tiempo! ¡Me alegro de verte!  
  
Dean le dio un abrazo, breve, muy breve, acompañado por unas palmadas en la espalda. Fue tan rápido que Castiel no tuvo ni tiempo de pensar en devolverle el gesto.   
  
—Vamos a sentarnos, va, y me explicas cómo te va la vida.  
  
Castiel le obedeció, sin energías. No se lo podía creer. Después de cómo habían acabado las cosas entre ellos la última vez que se vieron, y Dean le estaba hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si Castiel no hubiera muerto por él sin recibir ni un triste gracias a cambio ni Dean le hubiera echado en cara que no le hubiera ayudado lo suficiente. Como si no llevara meses esforzándose por seguir adelante, por no pensar en ese hombre que le había destrozado la vida y por el que lo había perdido todo.  
  
¿Cuántas veces más tendría que pasar por eso?  
  
—Se me hace raro verte en un sitio como este, ¿ya has acabado de poner orden allá arriba? Imagino que estaría todo el patio revolucionado.  
  
Castiel asintió. Dean le miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando que elaborara un poco más, pero Castiel no estaba de humor para inventarse nada. Estaba cansado, dolorido, enfadado y encima le habían dejado a medias.  
  
—¿Y qué estás haciendo por aquí? ¿Alguna misión o algo así? —insistió Dean.  
  
—Algo así. ¿Era Sam el que estaba contigo antes? —le preguntó, deseando cambiar de tema. Dean sonrió.  
  
—Sí, era Sam. Tu Dios al final decidió devolvérmelo también. Todavía está un poco traumatizado por todo lo que pasó, pero por suerte cada día está mejor.  
  
—Me alegro. —Lo dijo honestamente. Al menos uno de los dos ya no estaba sufriendo tanto—. Y habéis vuelto a las carreteras, por lo que veo.  
  
—Lo llevamos en la sangre, ya lo sabes. Probé durante un tiempo lo de la vida normal, pero supongo que ese tipo de vida no hace para mí. Y además no podía estarme quieto sabiendo todo lo que hay suelto por ahí todavía.  
  
Castiel volvió a asentir, esta vez sonriendo forzadamente. Volvió a mirar a la puerta, sopesando si esperar un poco más o inventarse alguna excusa e irse ya.  
  
—Cas —musitó Dean. Castiel le miró y vio preocupación en esos ojos verdes—. ¿Estás bien? Estás muy callado, incluso para tratarse de…  
  
Dean se quedó en silencio al fijarse en su brazo derecho. Castiel tenía las mangas de la camisa arremangadas por los codos, y no se acordaba que llevaba una venda en el antebrazo, donde el hombre lobo le había arañado unas horas atrás. La confusión era evidente en el rostro del otro cazador, quien ya se había dado cuenta de que algo no encajaba.  
  
—¿Por qué llevas eso? —le cuestionó, señalando la venda.  
  
Castiel abrió la boca, tratando de pensar en algo que fuera creíble, pero no se le ocurría nada. Afortunadamente, Mike hizo acto de aparición justo en ese momento.  
  
—Ya estoy. ¿Nos vamos a algún sitio más privado?  
  
—Ah, sí. —Castiel se puso en pie e hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida—. Tengo que irme. Me ha alegrado verte, cuídate — añadió, para que no quedara tan frío.  
  
Dean miraba de él a Mike y de Mike a él con gesto alucinado.  
  
—¿Quién es este, tu novio? —preguntó Mike.  
  
—No, no es… no es nadie. Vámonos.  
  
Miró por última vez a Dean y una breve sensación de satisfacción le embargó al ver la expresión confusa y casi dolida del cazador.  
  
  
Castiel sugirió que fueran a su habitación de motel, que no quedaba muy lejos del bar. Mike tenía que irse en un par de horas y Castiel necesitaba algo rápido y frenético, así que los dos fueron por faena en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos.  
  
Castiel luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero en cuanto Mike cambió el ángulo de sus embestidas y alcanzó su punto más sensible su cabeza cayó hacia un lado, los ojos cerrados por el placer.  
  
—Dean —gimió. Las embestidas cesaron y Castiel abrió los ojos, horrorizado. Era habitual que pensara en Dean durante el sexo, pero normalmente conseguía controlarse lo suficiente como para no decir su nombre en voz alta—. Lo… lo siento, Mike, yo…  
  
Mike no parecía ofendido, solo le miraba con curiosidad.  
  
—¿Quién es Dean? ¿El tío macizo con el que hablabas antes? Habérmelo dicho, hombre, le hubiéramos invitado…  
  
Soltó una risita y continuó. Castiel trató de sacarse de encima la imagen de Dean pero le fue imposible. Al menos consiguió no volver a decir su nombre al correrse.  
  
Se quedó tumbado en la cama mientras Mike se daba una ducha. No se molestó en moverse cuando su amante de esa noche acabó de recoger sus cosas y le dijo adiós, comentándole que si se volvían a encontrar alguna vez a ver si se montaban un trío con Dean.  
  
Oyó el suave click de la puerta al cerrarse y la soledad hizo mella en él una vez más.  
  
—Dean —susurró, en la oscuridad. No obtuvo respuesta.  
  
  
Le despertaron unos golpes insistentes en la puerta. Miró la hora: las once y veinte de la mañana. Sí que debía estaba cansado, hacía tiempo que no dormía tantas horas seguidas.  
  
Todavía soñoliento, cogió los tejanos que estaban tirados por el suelo y una camiseta de su bolsa y abrió la puerta: Dean Winchester. Quién si no.  
  
—¿Me quieres explicar qué cojones pasó anoche? —Y estaba enfadado. Qué novedad.  
  
—Buenos días, Dean.  
  
Dean se hizo paso y entró en la habitación, mirándolo todo con los ojos desorbitados. La cama estaba deshecha, de su bolsa de viaje asomaban varias prendas de ropa, encima de la mesa estaba el portátil, un par de libros que había sacado de la biblioteca y algunos restos de la comida del día anterior que todavía no había tirado. Después le miró a él. Descalzo, con unos tejanos desgastados y una camiseta del grupo Kansas. No se parecía en nada al Castiel con traje y gabardina que le había acompañado durante dos años. Dean le cogió del brazo. Ya no llevaba la venda y pudo ver su arañazo.  
  
—Cas. Eres…   
  
—¿Humano? Sí, Dean, lo soy.  
  
—¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo?  
  
—¿Qué más da?  
  
Castiel soltó su brazo y se fue a recoger los restos de comida, para estar ocupado en algo. Su maldito cuerpo humano era traicionero y había reaccionado ante la proximidad de Dean. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos, temblaba ligeramente y las mariposas se lo pasaban en grande revoloteando por su estómago.   
  
—¿Qué te han hecho allá arriba, Cas? —le preguntó Dean. Castiel se echó a reír. Encima le querría hacer creer que le sabía mal que ahora estuviera así. Decidió que ya le daba igual que Dean supiera la verdad o no, tampoco iba a cambiar nada.  
  
—Nunca volví al Cielo, Dean. Me convertí en humano el mismo día en el que tu hermano cayó al infierno.  
  
Dean estaba cada vez más alucinado. A Castiel casi le pareció divertido.  
  
—¿Por qué me mentiste?  
  
—Quería que tu último recuerdo de mí fuera el del ángel poderoso que te sacó del infierno. Pero ya me habías perdido todo el respeto y me insultaste igual, así que…  
  
—¿Qué? Yo no…  
  
—Dean, déjalo estar. No me apetece hablar de esto.  
  
—Pero… pero… ¿me estás diciendo que has estado solo todo este tiempo?   
  
No le contestó. ¿No era evidente?  
  
—¿Por qué no me has buscado? Si lo hubiera sabido, yo…  
  
Castiel le cortó.  
  
—¿Tú qué, Dean? Me dejaste muy claro que solo me querías a tu lado si te era útil en algo y no como tu amigo. El Apocalipsis ha terminado, vuelves a tener a Sam. Ya tienes todo lo que querías, a mí no me necesitas.  
  
—Eso no es verdad —le replicó Dean, pero sin mucho convencimiento.  
  
—No te atrevas a decirme esto ahora, Dean. Lo he perdido absolutamente todo por ti, porque tú me lo pediste. No podré volver a ser un ángel nunca más por tu culpa. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo? Que si volviera atrás volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo. Y tú ni te dignaste a darme las gracias ni una sola vez. Me utilizaste y cuando dejé de serte útil me diste una patada.   
  
No sabía qué esperaba después de aquello. Que Dean le pidiera perdón, quizá. Que le dijera que se equivocaba y que sí le había importado alguna vez, al menos como amigo. Pero era Dean Winchester. Ya había aprendido que tener fe en él solo podía acabar mal.  
  
—¿Y por eso ahora te dedicas a ir de bar en bar emborrachándote y follándote al primer extraño que se te cruce por delante?  
  
Lo que decía.   
  
—El alcohol y el sexo con atractivos desconocidos que no significan nada me ayudan a evadirme de la realidad. Me pregunto de quién lo habré aprendido.  
  
Dean palideció. Fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama, enterrando el rostro en sus manos. Castiel se odió por sentirse culpable, cuando eso se suponía que le tocaba a Dean, no a él.  
  
—Joder. Joder, Cas, joder, esto es culpa mía.  
  
—Es lo que intentaba decirte.  
  
Dean le miró con la cara desencajada.  
  
—No, joder, Cas, tú… esto… Sabía que pasaría esto, y aún así…  
  
Se le revolvió el estómago. Esta conversación no iba a acabar bien.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que sabías? —le inquirió con frialdad.  
  
—Aquel día… Aquel día, cuando Sam y yo decidimos separarnos por una temporada y tú me esperaste en la carretera porque habíamos quedado y el cabrón de tu ex jefe me encontró…  
  
—¿Zacharias?  
  
—Zach, sí… Quería convencerme de que negarme a ser el condón de Michael era lo peor que podía hacer así que me mandó al futuro, a 2014. Y joder, aquello era una puta pesadilla. El virus Croatoan lo había masacrado todo, Bobby estaba muerto, Sam le había dicho que sí a Lucifer y yo me había convertido en un desalmado capaz de sacrificar a mis propios amigos si eso beneficiaba a mis planes.  
  
—¿Y qué pasó conmigo?  
  
—Tú… tú te quedaste conmigo hasta el final. Eras humano y… te pasabas el día drogándote y montándote orgías y te habías vuelto un cínico sin ganas de vivir que acompañaba a mi yo del futuro a misiones suicidas sin pensarlo.  
  
Aquel día, después de que Castiel le sacara de aquella habitación, Dean le había pedido que no cambiara nunca. No lo había entendido muy bien entonces; pero le gustó y una sensación muy cálida le recorrió el cuerpo después de oírlo. Ahora… solo sentía náuseas.  
  
—Me juré a mí mismo que no permitiría que te pasara eso, pero al final ya sabes que todo se me acabó yendo de las manos y…  
  
—¿Por eso lo hiciste? —le preguntó con amargura.  
  
—¿Eh?  
  
—¿Por eso me apartaste de tu vida? ¿Porque sabías que me convertiría en esto?  
  
—¿Qué? ¡No!  
  
Castiel le cogió del brazo y le hizo ponerse en pie.  
  
—Será mejor que te vayas.  
  
—Mierda, Cas, no era eso lo que pretendía decirte. No te me cierres en banda ahora, venga, habla conmigo.  
  
Le soltó y se encaminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola y señalándole la salida. Si Dean no se iba, lo haría él.  
  
—No quiero hablar más contigo. Vete, por favor.  
  
Dean dudó unos segundos más hasta que le hizo caso. Antes de cerrar la puerta le miró a los ojos, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero al final cambió de idea y no dijo nada. En cuanto se marchó, Castiel resbaló por la madera de la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando a la pared de enfrente, con la mirada desenfocada y las lágrimas resbalándole por la cara.  
  
«Lo siento». «Pérdoname». «No quería hacerte daño». ¿Era tan difícil?

 

Ya era de noche cuando Castiel volvió a oír los golpes en su puerta. Quitando una salida para comer —poco fructífera porque apenas había podido pegar bocado—, había pasado el resto del día tirado en la cama, viendo la televisión sin prestarle realmente atención.  
  
Ignoró los golpes. Si era Dean, no tenía fuerzas para seguir discutiendo con él. Si no era Dean, no le interesaba.   
  
Era Dean.  
  
—Cas, si no abres la puerta la voy a tirar abajo de una patada. Solo quiero hablar, ¿vale?  
  
Tampoco le apetecía mucho tener que dar explicaciones al dueño del motel si Dean cumplía su amenaza —y bien sabía él que la cumpliría—, así que a regañadientes se levantó y fue a abrir.   
  
—¿Y ahora qué quieres?  
  
—Hóstiame.  
  
—¿Cómo dices?   
  
—Hóstiame. Párteme la cara. Me lo merezco. Y si eso te va a hacer sentir mejor, pégame con todas tus ganas. Venga, no te cortes.  
  
—Dean… Ya te partí la cara una vez y no me sentí mejor después de hacerlo. Todo lo contrario.  
  
Dean chasqueó los dedos, como si acabara de hacer la observación que esperaba que hiciera.  
  
—¿Ves? Me he portado como un auténtico cabrón contigo, y sigues protegiéndome. Ese es tu problema, Cas. Eres demasiada buena persona.  
  
—O sea, que la culpa de todo es mía.  
  
—Joder, no. —Dean empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, buscando las palabras. Hasta ahora no estaba haciendo un gran trabajo—. Tú me conoces, ¿verdad? Me conoces seguramente mejor que nadie, mejor que Sam incluso.  
  
En otros tiempos hubiera dicho que sí. Después de todo lo que había pasado, de cómo le había tratado… No lo tenía tan claro.  
  
—Eso creía —le respondió.   
  
—Me conoces. Dejémoslo ahí. Tú sabes lo jodido que estoy. Sabes lo difícil que es para mí confiar en alguien que no sea familia.  
  
—Yo no te dí ningún motivo para que desconfiaras de mí. Todo lo contrario.  
  
—Lo sé, lo sé. Y créeme, Cas; confiaba en ti. Confío en ti. Tú me has visto en mis momentos más bajos. Joder, Cas, hasta lloré delante de ti. Eso no lo hago con cualquiera.  
  
Castiel quería creérselo. Pero ya había cometido el error de pensar que a Dean le importaba y no creía que pudiera soportar volver a hacerlo y que Dean volviera a decepcionarle.  
  
—¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué ese cambio hacia mí? ¿Qué te hice? ¿Fue porque te dije que había perdido la fe en ti?  
  
Dean se detuvo y le miró con delicadeza.  
  
—No… Tú tenías toda la razón del mundo, era yo el que me estaba comportando como un gilipollas.   
  
—Peor me lo pones, Dean. Sigo sin entender porqué me apartaste de aquella manera.  
  
—Porque me acojoné, ¿vale? —¿Dean se había ruborizado o eran imaginaciones suyas?—. Yo… Yo no estoy acostumbrado a que nadie esté por mí como lo estabas tú. Y al principio no pasaba nada porque eras un puto ángel del señor que en cualquier momento te ibas a volver por donde viniste, pero luego te rebelaste… por mí… Y cada vez eras más humano y aun con toda la mierda que te echaba encima seguías ahí a mi lado… Y me asusté. Por eso cuanto más te acercabas más me alejaba yo.  
  
—Yo solo quería ayudarte —dijo, con un hilo de voz.  
  
—Lo hiciste. Pero yo soy un jodido retrasado emocional y de alguna manera acabé convenciéndome a mí mismo que eras menos importante para mí de lo que en realidad eras para que así cuando te perdiera no doliera tanto.  
  
—¿Por qué pensaste que ibas a perderme?   
  
—Porque siempre acabo perdiendo a toda la gente que quiero.  
  
Dean apartó la mirada, avergonzado. Definitivamente se había ruborizado. Y seguramente él estaba en un estado similar, después de esa confesión.  
  
—¿Y qué quieres de mí ahora?  
  
—Solo te pido que me des una segunda oportunidad. Déjame intentar arreglarlo y te prometo que te compensaré.  
  
Oh, cómo le tentaba decir que sí y abandonarse a lo que había deseado desde el mismo momento en el que sacó a Dean del infierno. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
—No.  
  
—¿No?   
  
—No, Dean. Ya me has hecho sufrir demasiado. No puedes pretender que ahora por decirme esto olvide todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. ¿Cómo sé que no te volverá a entrar miedo y acabes haciendo lo mismo otra vez? No puedo volver a pasar por esto.  
  
Dean soltó un gruñido de frustración.  
  
—No lo sabes, ni yo tampoco. Y nunca lo sabremos a menos que lo intentemos. Solo puedo pedirte que confíes en mí una vez más y que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para no fallarte.   
  
Castiel negó con la cabeza, tan débilmente como aquel día en el que Dean le pidió que se sacrificara por él, cuando seguía negándose porque era lo que tenía que hacer pero su corazón ya había tomado la decisión. Dean se dio cuenta y debió pensar que si no podía convencerlo con palabras, quizá tendría más suerte con acciones. Dio un paso adelante, y Castiel respondió dando un paso atrás. El movimiento de ambos se repitió sucesivamente hasta que la espalda de Castiel chocó contra la pared. Dean extendió los brazos, y Castiel trató de forcejear, pero Dean era más corpulento que él y con su fuerza humana no tenía nada que hacer.  
  
—Déjame —le imploró. Dean le cogió de las muñecas y le sujetó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, aprisionándole con el peso de su cuerpo.  
  
—No. No quiero hacerte más daño, Cas, y si me voy ahora sin arreglar esto te lo voy a hacer y no me da la gana.  
  
Castiel notó cómo por momentos iba perdiendo las fuerzas para seguir resistiéndose.  
  
—Nunca dejé de pensar en ti, ¿sabes? —continuó Dean, su aliento cálido rozándole la cara y haciéndole estremecer—. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Lisa. Todos los días me preguntaba si podría volver a verte, si tendría alguna otra oportunidad de arreglar lo mucho que la jodí contigo. Incluso después de recuperar a Sam seguía teniendo esa sensación como si me faltara algo. Me faltabas tú, Cas, cada segundo de cada día me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice.  
  
—Dean. Por favor… —No tenía ni idea de qué le estaba pidiendo, si que lo soltara, o que le besara de una vez y acabara con aquella agonía. Dean le ignoró y siguió hablando.  
  
—Cuando te vi ayer no me lo podía creer. Quería decirte tantas cosas que no supe ni por dónde empezar. Y entonces te fuiste con aquel tío… Me volví loco pensando que el gilipollas ese se te estaba follando y tratando de no pensar cuántos más lo habían hecho antes que él.  
  
Dean empujó las caderas hacia adelante y Castiel gimió ante la fricción. Se moría por tocar a Dean pero su agarre era firme y no podía soltarse.  
  
—Tenía que haber sido yo. En vez de llevarte al prostíbulo, tendría que haber cogido y desvirgarte yo mismo. Es lo que querías, ¿verdad?  
  
—Sí… Joder, sí…  
  
Por fin Dean captó su impaciencia y sin mucha más ceremonia le besó. Castiel abrió la boca de inmediato, dando bienvenida a una lengua húmeda que se enredó con la suya sin ningún tipo de indecisión. Dean le soltó los brazos y le cogió la cara con sus manos y Castiel se agarró a las solapas de su chaqueta, derritiéndose.  
  
Castiel rompió el beso instantes después empujando suavemente a Dean. La expresión que le mostró el otro hombre —confusión, expectación, anhelo— le resultó abrumadora.   
  
—Me pediste que no cambiara —dijo, con voz temblorosa—. Me pediste que no cambiara nunca y lo he hecho. Ya no soy… Ya no soy…  
  
Dean le silenció con otro beso y todas las células del cuerpo del ex ángel gritaron pidiendo más, más, más. Dean le abrazó por la cintura y enterró la cara entre su cuello y su hombro.  
  
—Eres Cas —dijo Dean tranquilizadoramente—. Siempre serás Cas.  
  
Sintió las manos de Dean por debajo de su camiseta, encendiendo todavía más su piel, y no se le ocurrió ningún motivo más para seguir diciendo que no.

 

Era temprano por la mañana cuando abrió los ojos, el familiar dolor en el pecho todavía ahí. Si no fuera por lo vívidos que eran los recuerdos, hubiera jurado que todo había sido un sueño.

  
Recordaba a Dean y a él cayendo sobre la cama, prácticamente arrancándose la ropa, besándose casi con desesperación. Las manos y la boca de Dean por todas partes, acariciando, explorando, marcando. Dean con el pecho pegado a su espalda, rodeando el torso de Castiel con sus brazos mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo y le reclamaba como suyo. Castiel gimoteando su nombre, «Dean, Dean» una y otra vez, temeroso de que no fuera otra más de esas veces en las que había abierto los ojos para comprobar que no era Dean el que estaba en la cama con él. Dean susurrándole en el oído, confortándole, «Soy yo, cariño. Estoy aquí, no me voy a ninguna parte». Castiel con el brazo encima de sus ojos, todavía temblando por la intensidad de su orgasmo, esperando el rechazo que iba a llegar en cualquier momento, negándose a ver la cara de horror que seguro debía de tener Dean al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.  
  
Rechazo que no llegó. Dean no se movió. Todavía le tenía rodeado en sus brazos y le murmuraba palabras afectuosas cuando se quedó dormido.  
  
Había estado a punto de creer todas esas palabras. Menos mal que sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía y no lo había hecho. No necesitaba extender su brazo para comprobar que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Al menos Dean había tenido el detalle de esperar a que estuviera dormido para ahorrarle tener que verle marcharse.   
  
Se levantó y se fue directo a la ducha, tratando de esfumar cualquier rastro que Dean le hubiera dejado la noche anterior. Pero por mucho que frotara, por mucho que enjabonara, todavía podía sentir el tacto de sus dedos, todavía podía oír su voz murmurándole que no pensaba defraudarle nunca más, todavía podía notarle dentro de él. Y algo le decía que Dean le había marcado mucho más profundamente de lo que hizo él cuando le dejó la huella de su mano al sacarlo del infierno.  
  
Con los ojos enrojecidos, salió del baño y se llevó una sorpresa monumental cuando vio a Dean, tranquilamente dejando unas bolsas encima de la mesa.  
  
—Hey —le saludó con una sonrisa—. Pensé que tendrías hambre cuando te despertaras y he ido a comprar el desayuno. Como no sé lo que te gusta he comprado un poco de todo, espero haber acertado con algo.  
  
Castiel hizo lo único que le pidió el cuerpo; en tres zancadas se había plantado delante de Dean y le estaba abrazando con toda su fuerza. Dean se rio sorprendido y le devolvió el abrazo, acariciándole la espalda con ternura.  
  
—No tendría que haberme ido sin decirte nada. Perdona.  
  
Sin separarse ni un milímetro Castiel levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.  
  
—¿Puedes repetir eso?  
  
—¿El qué?  
  
—Lo último que has dicho.  
  
Dean entornó los ojos, confuso, hasta que comprendió.   
  
—Perdona, Cas. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.  
  
Castiel asintió lentamente. Era tan simple como eso.  
  
—No lo vuelvas a hacer —le ordenó con solemnidad. Dean sonrió y le besó dulcemente.  
  
—Nunca más —le aseguró.  
  
Durante siglos, se había preguntado cómo sería sentir lo mismo que sentían los humanos, ser uno de ellos. Su curiosidad le había llevado a comprobarlo por sí mismo, aprendiendo a sentir un amplio ramo de emociones, tanto buenas como malas. Los humanos eran criaturas complicadas y fascinantes, y el humano que ahora le llevaba de vuelta a la cama, olvidando el desayuno, seguramente era el más complicado y fascinante de todos ellos.  
  
Había muerto por Dean Winchester. Se había marchitado por culpa de Dean Winchester. Ahora volvía a sentirse vivo gracias a Dean Winchester.  
  
Y gracias a Dios, tenía toda una vida como mortal para aprender a disfrutar de esa sensación, junto a su humano complicado y fascinante, Dean Winchester.  
  
FIN


End file.
